Bayonetta (character)
Bayonetta, the titular character of the game Bayonetta, is a mysterious Umbran Witch who possesses remarkable talent for the bullet arts. After a 500 year slumber in a submerged coffin at the bottom of a lake, she was awakened twenty years prior to the game's opening by Antonio Redgrave and his son Luka Redgrave. With the help of Rodin, her demonic informant, weaponsmith and proprietor of the Gates of Hell bar, Bayonetta fights to find the truth of her past. She is hounded endlessly by hosts of angels along the way. Another informant and associate, Enzo, discovers that a gem knowns as the Right Eye, part of a set known as the Eyes of the World that Bayonetta is searching for is rumored to be in Vigrid. During her quest in Vigrid, she has multiple run-ins with Luka Redgrave (who holds her responsible for his father's death shortly after opening her casket), the Umbran Witch Jeanne (who is strangely adversarial towards Bayonetta and makes light of her missing memories), and a girl named Cereza (who insists that Bayonetta is her 'mummy'.) Weapons Scarborough Fair Bayonetta fights with four pistols, one in each hand and one attached to the rear of her high-heeled shoes. Prior to setting out for Vigrid, she receives a set of four mystical pistols crafted by Rodin known as Scarborough Fair. Named after the old English ballad, the guns are named Rosemary, Parsley, Sage and Thyme. Shuraba Kulshedra Durga Odette Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore Saifon Pillow Talk Bazillions Handguns Attacks Wicked Weave In addition to her guns, Bayonetta can manipulate her hair with demonic arts to achieve several superhuman feats. Her form-fitting black catsuit is actually formed from her hair; when using her hair for attacks or effects, Bayonetta is momentarily unclothed with her intimate regions obscured by whirling weaves of hair. When she jumps, she can create butterfly-like wings on her back to allow her to float for a short time. While fighting her opponents she can use her hair to pummel enemies with weaves shaped like giant fists and high-heeled shoes. Climax Attacks When Bayonetta has beaten certain enemies into submission, she can summon monstrous attacks with an ancient chant that calls a demon from Inferno to consume her opponents. Torture Attacks Bayonetta may torture angels when she has a full magic gauge by summoning various cruel devices that were once used to hunt witches. Examples of the devices used are guillotines, iron maidens and wooden horses. Trivia *Bayonetta is actually the chosen to have The Left Eye the treasure of The Umbra Witches which combined with the Right Eye of the Lumen Sages can change history. *When the Lumen Sages tried to get the Left Eye from Bayonetta, Jeane sealed the Eye together with Bayonetta. *When Bayonetta wakes she has no memories and to keep living she needs to sacrifice angels to the demons. *She goes to Vigrid when she hears about the Right Eye from Enzo. There, she starts to recover memories of her past and meets Jeanne again. However, because Bayonetta had no memories of Jeanne at the time and Jeanne herself had been brainwashed by the Lumen Sages, they end up fighting each other. *Bayonetta keeps moving and eventually finds Cereza, a little girl was being attacked by angels. When Bayonetta saves her Cereza begins calling Bayonetta "mummy". Cereza is actually Bayonetta's past self, not her daughter. *Bayonetta is voiced by veteran voice actress (of R.O.D tv series fame) Hellena Schmied (a.k.a Hellena Taylor). *There has been constant talk, some to a comical degree, that she holds an uncanny resmblance to American J-Pop artist Angela Aki, as well as former Alaskan Governor Sarah Palin. Quotes *''"I'm sorry. I forgot to mention one of the reasons I hunt your kind. You're much too ugly not to be taken out of your misery."'' *''"Yours is a face only a mother could love, and one that I could never forget."'' *''"There'll be plenty of time for pillow talk afterwards."'' *''"Oh bugger... I didn't make any time for pillow talk."'' *''"Oh come now, Cheshire."'' *''"you have being cheating on me haven't you? Someone else caught your eye?"'' *''"That was bloody amazing!" (after first remembering how to transform into a panther)'' *''"You know, I'm rather fond of stuffed animals."'' *''"I'll, how do the Americans put it...oh yes 'Bust a cap in yo ass'!"'' *''"I feel like a fucking celebrity in this town."'' *''"Don't worry, little one. They're always scary the first time you see them."'' *''"I wonder where my two new best friends are. I suppose one of them is an adult so they should be ok."'' *''"Oh please. If I lose the girl, then he won't shut up about it. And his whining is worse than anything the child could muster!"'' *''"Fly me to the moon and let me gaze among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, I love you. In other words..."'' *''"Cereza, my dear. Watch and learn."'' *''"Now where was I? Oh yes, your kind invitation. I do hope you've prepared dessert as well."'' *''"Lets dance boys!"'' *''"You want to touch me?"'' *''"I've got a fever, and the only cure is your warm cum inside me."'' *''"Don't fuck with a witch."'' *''"Your halo is mine."'' *''"Bring it!"'' *''"If there's anything I hate in this world, it's cockroaches and crying babies! ... Though, I suppose a crying baby cockroach would be TRULY terrible."'' *''" Welcome to my fantasy zone."'' *''"Tentacles... Why did it have to be tentacles in my pussy?"'' *''"You know the rules: No Cockroaches or crying babies"'' *''"I should have been a pole dancer"'' Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Playable Characters